


BIRTHDAY PRESENTS

by eilonwe



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, bj, dp, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/pseuds/eilonwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Aoi has a secret birthday wish he doesn't think will ever be fulfilled so he's been acting like an EMO asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BIRTHDAY PRESENTS

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I don’t know these people, I don’t own the band. This is a work of FICTION created solely for entertainment, and with all due respect to the personal lives of the artists used to represent the characters. I make no claims whatsoever about the sexuality of the band members, as long as they are happy and making music I don’t care who they’re fucking. **well as long as it’s not underage tweeny fangirls**
> 
> **In this story Kyo’s birthday is the day before Aoi’s **  
> ORIGINALLY POSTED ON LJ for the Challenge: Write Smut for MATKASHI before she deleted her reiyayel account. Man I miss the way she writes.

Aoi stared at the little red stuffed figure on his guitar stand with a mixture of confusion and trepidation. “What.. the… fuck.. is .. this?” Muffled snickers were all he got in reply, until he turned his glare upon his bandmates. Uruha finally spoke up, after coughing into Reita’s shoulder. “Well I don’t know, But it looks like "[ **Tie me up**](http://pics.livejournal.com/eilonwe2/pic/0003cw57)" Elmo, hey… if you spank him does he say..  _‘oh, master! Whip me, beat me, make me write bad checks!!!’_?” Uruha asked in a high squeaky Elmo voice.  
  
Reita, Ruki, and Kai all burst out in fits of giggles, as Aoi swatted the bound Elmo off his stand. When it hit the ground, it laughed and said  _“heheheeee…. Do that again!”_ … much to the amusement of his bandmates who continued laughing at the timely response. Where they had found mini bondage gear that would fit a Tickle-Me Elmo Doll, Aoi didn’t know – and didn’t  _want_  to know.  
  
The band continued with their practice session with Aoi still in a grumpy mood, glaring at everyone and growling to himself. When Kai finally called a break, Ruki took Aoi by the elbow and ushered him outside. “I don’t know what your malfunction is, but you need to get a handle on this ELMO attack of yours and snap out of it. You’re even worse than last year. What is up with you, Aoi? What has got you so tied up in damn knots about your fucking birthday? “  
  
Aoi glared at Ruki, “The term is EMO you illiterate shrimp! And It’s not … it has nothing to do with my fucking birthday, so just leave it alone!”  
  
Ruki poked a finger at Aoi’s chest, “It’s EMO, if you’re just being emotional; it’s [ **ELMO**](http://pics.livejournal.com/eilonwe2/pic/0003dwh5), if you’re being emotional and CHILDISH. YOU are acting ELMO! You used to like your birthday, we used to laugh and have fun, celebrate. Now you’ve decided you’re gonna lock yourself away for three days and fuck the world? We’re not even allowed to celebrate your birthday OR give you presents? And what about Kai? You know he busts his ass every year to make you a fabulous birthday dinner, he looks forward to it and this year you won’t even let him make it? Don’t you realize he plans this shit like months ahead of time? And you decide to back out of it a week beforehand? What is wrong with you?”  
  
Aoi slumped against the wall, a defeated look in his eyes and in his demeanor. “I can’t … I can’t fucking have what I want.. what I _really_  want for my birthday so why bother? I just… I want… forget it… just… just leave me alone, I’m in a bad mood” Aoi growled and swatted Ruki away as he stomped off, head low. Ruki punched the wall in frustration. “You’d better watch yourself Aoi, before you find yourself tied up like that fucking doll, you infuriating…. ELMO acting….Baka!”   
  
Kai seethed with indignation. For years he’s made it a tradition and  _everyone_  in the band ,except for Aoi it seemed,understood its significance. Every year he would spend the first few months of it scouring through recipes searching for the perfect ones. Listening carefully, every time Aoi would mention that he had eaten at some restaurant and liked the food there, so that he could question the chefs. And then he would spend the next few months after that, practicing the recipes he’d chosen until he could prepare them without flaw, in a timely fashion, and with a minimum of mess. When he had the making of the dinner down to an art, then he would set about to order the very finest ingredients at the peak of their perfection, so that  ** _THIS_**  meal would be the best Aoi would eat all year.  
  
And secretly, unbeknownst to even his band-mates – every year he also made hand-made chocolate truffles. He filled them with various liquor-infused fillings, fruits, nuts, and other such surprises. Oh, how he loved to watch the look of bliss on Aoi’s face whenever he would find the box of chocolates on White Day, and devour them… one by one… refusing to share with anyone. Aoi always assumed it was a staff-member or perhaps some fan who paid a staffer to sneak them in, and he always complained that he sorely [i]wished [/i] he knew the maker of the unmarked box of chocolates because he loved them so, and wanted to buy more. If he only knew, that each was hand-crafted with care… expressly to draw those facial expressions from him. To make him moan in ecstasy, that sound so similar to sex.  
  
If only he  _knew_  he could have those chocolates every day. But Kai sighs; Aoi is clueless, absolutely clueless to his quite obvious infatuation for him. He has done everything he can think of, short of actually walking up and kissing Aoi, to make him  _see_  what is right in front of his eyes but Aoi is blind. And he’s slowly driving Kai insane.  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
Kyo got off his bike and removed his helmet. He reached into the saddle bag and pulled out the huge bottle of Jameson’s Irish whiskey he’d brought and made his way up to Aoi’s apartment. It was the first day of his self-imposed exile and Aoi had forbidden any of his band-mates to stop by. Kyo, however, was not a member of the Gazette. Vertically challenged he may be, but he doesn’t take “No” for an answer well. People have learned the hard way not to cross him. He has the tenacity of a pit-bull when crossed. Making his way up to Aoi’s door he rang the bell. Hearing no answer he leaned on the buzzer. “Allright, Allright, mutherfuck! I’m coming!” was the muffled reply he heard through the door.   
  
A bedraggled Aoi, with “bed-head” hair standing in every direction poked his head out the door and blinked at him blearily. “Oh, its you. Fuck off!” He mumbled and tried to slam the door in Kyo’s face, but Kyo had already wedged his steel-toed boot in the door. “I don’t think so Elmo, ‘cause I’ve got a bottle of Irish whiskey here that says we’re gonna sit down and get shit-faced while you tell me what the fuck is going on with you. “  
  
Aoi glared at Kyo. “And I should open up to you because?..... oh yeah…. You’re fucking my best friend, so that makes perfect sense!!”  
  
Kyo reached up and thumped him on the forehead. “Ow!! What’d you do that for??” Aoi complained. “Quit bitching and get out of my way… ya big weenie..” Kyo playfully groused as he forced his way into the apartment. “And go take a shower, you look like luke-warm shit”  
  
Aoi trudged his way into the bathroom. It was only 10am… but then again his birthday was tomorrow and he had a right to get shitfaced the day before if he wanted to right? Leave it Kyo to start the morning off – with the “breakfast of champions” … champion alcoholics maybe….. “Ah fuckit.. I’ll make some damn coffee so at least we’ll have something breakfast-like to drink the whiskey with… Irish coffee that’s a real drink right?” Aoi mumbled to himself. He glared at himself blearily in the mirror. Kyo was right he did look like hell. Kai’s birthday was tonight… he’d bought him a real nice set of ironwood drumsticks with inlaid steel handles that he’d had engraved with kanji for words like … “endurance”, “strength”, “tenacity”, “Power”, “heart”, “soul”, “inspiration”, “Music”. He’d meant to bring them to practice but after that joke with the Elmo doll, he was so upset he forget them at home. He wondered if Kyo would drop them off for him. He was conflicted. He really wanted to give the drumsticks to Kai in person, to see his face… to see if he liked them or not. But then, he didn’t want to fight over the birthday dinner either.   
  
He turned on the shower and stepped in, trying to wash away all his lonliness. He’d wanted Kai for so long, and it just seemed like it was never going to happen between the two of them. He kept waiting for Kai to make a move… because for once, he wanted to be the one pursued. He… didn’t want to be the Seme in this relationship. It was strange to him, he didn’t understand it at all. He’d experimented with playing Uke back in highschool, and found he much preferred to be the Seme. But with Kai… he didn’t want to top Kai, he wanted to  _be topped_. He shivered everytime he caught a blast of Kai’s energy shooting out from behind the drums, that shiver of power he could feel in the hairs on the back of his neck whenever Kai was really pissed. No one in the band pissed Kai off on purpose for good reason. Most of the time he was very cheerful, but cross him and …   _woah!_  Watch out, because he was a powder keg ready to blow.  
  
After the shower, which only served to wind him up farther by thinking about what he couldn’t have, Aoi dressed for a day of relaxation and drinking. It took them about half the bottle of Jameson’s before Aoi finally opened up. “So… what’s going on Aoi? Are you having a mid-life crisis or something? A nervous breakdown? Erectile Dysfunction? What? Everybody is worried about you man... talk to me.”   
Kyo leaned in patting Aoi on the shoulder while giving him that  _“I’m sympathetic and I’m listening, but don’t keep me waiting or I’ll rip your dick off”_ Kind of look that Kyo seemed to be great at. Aoi winced away from that penetrating gaze. *sigh* “I… I kind of … have a crush on K..aah a guy.”  
  
Kyo leaned back on the couch. He caught the quick change of subject, but let it slide… for now. He and Ruki had suspected as much. “So what’s your problem Aoi? You’ve always been the outgoing type… I mean … you know… you always struck me as the um… Seme in your trysts with men. So ask him out already and quit making everyone else’s lives a living hell of walking on freaking egg-shells around you.”  
  
Aoi rubbed his temples… “See that’s just the problem. That’s exactly it! I’ve  _always_ been the Seme. The one in charge of the relationship, the one  _doing_  the pursuing. But… I don’t want that this time. I … “ Aoi growled in frustration, and got up from the couch pacing. “arrgghhh…. I want him to pursue me. I want him to be the Seme, to be in control. But… just as I’m always Seme, he’s … well most people are pretty sure he’s a Uke. But… I just … feel like there’s these hidden depths to him and people underestimate him too much.”  
  
Kyo smiled behind his glass…   _now we’re getting to bottom of it._  “So you want Ka…ah… the guy to get off his ass and … pin you to the floor and have his wicked way with you then? “ Aoi blushed, because actually that  ** _had_**  been part of his dream last night.. only it was an elevator wall he was pinned to, one leg lifted up to brace against the hand rail for leverage while Kai pounded harshly into him…Aoi licked his lips as remembered the feel of the hand rail pressing a bit painfully into his back, Kai’s hot breath on his neck as he growled his pleasure. “Um… yeah… something like that” Aoi mumbled, fully aware that he sounded ridiculous.  
  
Kyo smirked to himself… _Aoi my friend… I have just the cure for what ails you my friend… though it’s bitter medicine_. He kept Aoi’s glass full while he sipped on his own, he would need all his wits about him tonight if everything was going to go according the devious plan that wormed it’s way into his alcohol infused brain. Kyo excused himself to the bathroom and pulled out his cell-phone.   
  
Meanwhile; Reita, Uruha and Kai were out spending the day in shopping therapy. Afterwards, they were going to eat Sushi for dinner. But, never being ones to take the traditional route, they decided that for Kai’s birthday they would eat an early  **Nantaimori**  sushi… Sushi off the body of a naked man. The models of both genders available at this particular restaurant were well known for their extreme beauty, and flawless skin.  
  
Ruki however, was not part of celebration. Claiming a migraine he had stayed home from the shopping trip, and begged off the idea of eating raw fish on a nauseated stomach. The others gladly bid him to stay home and rest, with Kai’s admonition that he would make for Ruki some Chicken Soup, which he had better eat  _or else_. Ruki laughed and told him the threat wasn’t needed, as he was always delighted to eat whatever Kai made. The real reason Ruki stayed home though, was NOT because of a migraine, but because of the secret mission he’d sent Kyo on. He was home so that if Kyo was able to pry some information out of Aoi, his two best friends’ birthdays might be salvaged.   
  
Ruki almost broke his neck trying to get to the phone when it rang, as he leapt off the couch and tripped over the little dog asleep at his feet. He grabbed it and flipped it open, afraid he’d missed the call “MOSHI MOSHI… WAIT!!!” He yelled into the receiver as he tried to roll over and see who it was that was calling. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was Kyo. “Um… hi baby! Did you find out anything?” He asked with a cheerful voice, trying to hide the fact that he was panting over his near death experience.  
  
Kyo rolled his eyes at the phone as if Ruki could see him. “You know it’s a good thing I always call you with my bad ear to the speaker, ‘cause you have a bad habit of answering your phone with a scream. And yes, I know all! And I have a plan but … I'm going to need some help. Do you still have a key to Kai’s apartment?”   
  
Ruki raised an eyebrow. “yes, but why do you need the key to Kai’s apartment?”   
  
“Because, “ Kyo said with a triumphant grin – even though no one could see it but himself “We’re going to give Kai and Aoi the ** _best_**  birthday presents they’ve ever gotten.”   
  
Ruki was silent for a moment… “Um yeah baby but that would take $5 Million dollars and you still wouldn’t need the key to his apartment.”   
  
Kyo looked at the phone like it had just licked him. “What the? Ruki what the fuck are you talking about?”   
  
Ruki laughed… “A couple of Bulgatti Veyrons, baby… it’s the sweetest ride on earth and it starts OUT at $2.1 Million… now THAT would be the best fucking birthday present ever!”   
  
Kyo cursed and muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like  _short-man syndrome_. “NO! Baka!... listen, Aoi has a crush on Kai,  ** _everyone but_**   Aoi knows Kai returns that love. But here’s the kicker…. Kai’s pissed Aoi dissed him right? And our dear little Aoi…is lamenting because he wants Kai to be Seme! What better way to bring out Kai’s inner Seme than to give him a gift wrapped Aoi? Tied up in ribbons like the gorgeous package he is. Aoi will get what he wants… Kai to dominate him, and Kai will get Aoi as his slave at least for the night. They both win, they both get what they  _truly want_  for their birthdays… each other. It’s the perfect plan.”  
  
Ruki laughed…. It explained a lot, and it did sound like a great plan. “Um, Kyo dear… how are we going to get Aoi to agree to this? And what does that have to do with the key to Kai’s apartment?“  
  
Kyo hummed…”I think I’ve got that part figured out, since Aoi’s never been to my apartment before. Just meet me at the door when I text you that we’re coming…” Kyo went out to his car and dug through his overnight bag. He smiled when his hand brought up the bottle of valium he thought he remembered putting in there, to combat his fear of flying. This would loosen Aoi up … for sure.  
  
Once Aoi was pretty well toasted and fried… Kyo began the next part of his diabolical plan.   
  
“Say Aoi, would you mind coming over to my place for a while, I want to show you something I picked out for Ruki, and I want to get your opinion on it. But it’s a surprise so you’ll have to wear a blindfold”  
  
Aoi was so wasted that if Kyo had asked him to donate his liver, he would have done it. “Ssshhhuurre… Kyo-chibi…anything … I’d do anything…. You’re an alright little furbee you know that? Yeah, you… you’re alright man…and you make Ru-ru happy, so I’m happy and your happy, and we’re all full of Joy-Joy!” Aoi drunkenly pulled in Kyo into a sloppy hug. Kyo knew that Aoi hadn’t drunk enough alcohol to get sick to his stomach – it was just the effects of the 15mg of valium he'd slipped him.  
  
Kyo poured Aoi into Aoi’s car, and took off for Kai’s apartment, luckily Kai and Ruki lived in the same building. But to confuse Aoi’s blindfolded, drugged mind, Kyo made a lot of turns and backtracked a bit so he wouldn’t figure out where they were going. He carefully led Aoi up the stairs and texted Ruki to run and meet him at Kai’s door with the key, and their silk bondage ribbons. He motioned for Ruki not to make a sound and to precede them inside, because he didn’t want Aoi to know that Ruki was around.  
  
“Well, here we are… Let me help you get your jacket and shoes off Aoi” Kyo said with a smirk, and stifled giggled as Ruki was making faces at how wasted Aoi was.   
  
”Can’t I take the blindfold off yet? My eyes are sweaty.” Aoi whined groping out looking for Kyo. “No not yet Aoi, um.. listen I have a present for your birthday… it’s jasmine Cognac… want to try some? Let me get you comfy and then I’ll go get it…” Kyo asked gently while he took Aoi by the hand and led him to Kai’s bedroom.   
  
Aoi giggled… “this is kinda fun Kyo-chibi…If I didn’t know you were already heels-over-head for Rukiki-kun I’d worry that you were gonna take advantage of me “ Kyo helped Aoi sit on the bed and grabbed the bottle of cognac. He dosed it with another 10mg of Valium before helping Aoi drink the shot and poured him another.  
  
Aoi pulled Kyo closer and tried to whisper in his drunken state, but was suddenly overcome with hiccups, which only made his drunk whisper louder.   
  
 ***Hic***  "You know who I’d want to take advantage of me… what I really want ... ***hic***  .... for my birthday this year Kyo-kun?  ***hic***... I want...and don't you dare tell anyone  ***hic***  or I will ... freaking  ***hic***  bend you into a pretzel so tight you can suck your own dick... ***hic***... I want....  ** _*sigh*_**... I want Kai-sama  _and_  Reita-kun ...  ***hic***  at the same time.  ***headchest***  --  ** _There_**   I finally said it...  ***hic***  for once in my life I wanna be the UKE... ***hic***  and it will never happen....oh Chibi...everyone says they're both Uke themselves anyway... and I'm always Seme. ***hic***  I'mma never gonna be the filling in that dreamy Yaoi Oreo.  ***pouts***  
  
Aoi downed the last of the drink in his hands.... "Kyo-kun... I don't feel right... ***hic***... I feel kinda ...  _funny_..." he drawled just before he passed out.  
  
Ruki smiled and patted Aoi on the shoulder. He leaned down and whispered in his ear. “Sweet dreams my friend, and when you wake up you’ll get your wish… or half of it anyway. Good thing for you we play with silk ribbons, and not Jute rope… we find it holds just as well when wet as the Jute rope does, but it doesn’t mark the skin as much. It’ll be more comfortable for you while you wait on the man of your dreams.”   
  
Kyo leaned over and began undressing the now unconscious Aoi, while Ruki silently brought in a large bowl of steaming hot water and began dropping the silk bindings into the bowl. Then he texted Uruha…”We know what’s wrong with Aoi… and we have a plan in place to set things right, but Kai needs to come home in … no less than 15 minutes…but not more than 25. – don’t be late it’s important. I’ll explain everything LATER!! Oh, and tell Kai that I want to speak to him early in the morning about something, so he should probably go to bed early or something like that.”  
  
Kai was confused by the fact that Uruha had received a text message during dinner, which he failed to clandestinely show to Reita. Both men afterwards seemed to rush to get dinner over with. While he thought Uruha was getting up to go the restroom, he came back to proclaim that the bill had been paid and that they could leave. Kai was about to ask him what the hurry was, but Uruha beat him to the punch.   
  
“Ruki said he thinks he knows what’s wrong with Aoi, and he wants to talk to you about it early in the morning… but he’s going to be a bit tied up with Ruki…” Uruha gigglesnorted when he said “tied up” knowing full well what kinds of games those two miniature kinks were playing.  ***cough***  “…and that he’ll call you in the morning, so he wants you to get a good night’s rest … Happy Birthday Kai. You know we love you right? And Aoi will totally see it too… if we have to beat it into his thick skull”  
  
Kai nodded his assent and followed them out the restaurant. When they reached the door to his Apartment, Uruha begged off – claiming to have a hot date. Kai was sad to see them leave so soon on his birthday. He could slap Ruki for wanting to have an early morning meeting. He glanced at Reita, What was the point in getting shitfaced on your birthday if you can’t properly sleep through the next day to avoid the hangover? Which is precisely what Kai intended to do, right after he took a nice long bath… get shitfaced. Hell, he deserved it didn’t he? He had all the ingredients for this fabulous fucking meal, and no one to serve it to.  _The ungrateful bitch._  Kai grumbled to himself, “Hey Reita-kun.. you want to come in for a few drinks? It’s a little early to call it a night yet. Just let me take a quick hot bath to relax and I’ll meet you on the couch in say 15 minutes? You can nurse a beer while you’re waiting.” Kai tried not to look too hopeful that his friend would agree to stay. He just wasn’t ready to give up on his birthday celebration just yet.  
  
“Sure, Kai-kun .. that sounds like fun. And I promise not to keep you up too late either. Hehe.. a bath huh? Need any help washing your back?” Reita grinned shyly at him. He knew that Kai wouldn’t ever take him up on his incessant flirts, knowing full well that Kai’s heart belonged to another. But it was irresistible to make Kai blush, he looked so cute when he did it. True to his intent, Kai blushed and shook his head.   
  
“Nah, I can handle it – thanks” He replied quietly. They toed off their shoes and hung their jackets on the coat rack by door. Kai went to the kitchen and grabbed out two beers. “hey, maybe you can find us a good movie to watch or something…” he said to Reita as he handed him his beer. “I won’t be too long, I Promise.” He smiled as he wandered toward his bedroom.  
  
  
Kai stopped at his bedroom door though, which he distinctively remembered leaving open. Taped to the door was a little note.  
  
 _On your bed is your birthday present from us. Be very careful Kai… the contents are very fragile, unwrap with care. Love, R &K._ Two sets of lip imprints were there on the bottom of the note, evidence that Ruki and Kyo had both kissed it – and him by default on his birthday. He smiled, those two were always up to some mischief. Curious what kind of fragile gift would possess Ruki to sneak into his apartment … Kai gently opened the door... in case the “present” was a live animal or such which was easily spooked.   
  
Aoi woke to a chill breeze on his skin. "What the fu..." he glanced down at himself.. he was kneeling on what appeared to be Kai’s bed... an extra large round King Mattress. That was not unusual... he’d awoken crashed out at Kai’s place before this. What made this .... awakening... abnormal was not even the fact that Aoi was gloriously naked. NO. It was the fact that he was gloriously naked, in Kai’s own bed, AND TIED UP LIKE A THANKSGIVING TURKEY!. He groaned and twisted, testing his red silk bonds... no they were tight. He wrists were tied above his head and then to his ankles. Such binding made his back arch and he could feel the soft satin around his neck. He tested his bonds and found that if he tried to straighten his legs, OR tried too hard to loosen his wrists that the tie at this neck tightened. Not wanting to strangle himself, he gave himself over to the limits of his environment. Wondering how the hell he had gotten into Kai’s apartment and what the fuck he was tied up for.  
  
Kai gently opened the door and Gasped at what he saw. Crouched on his bed …gloriously nude, and beautifully [ **bound*****](http://eilonwe2.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1324/23059) in  **[Shibari](http://pics.livejournal.com/eilonwe2/pic/0003f251/) ** knots … was Aoi. The red-silk ribbons looked striking against his pale skin. One of the diamonds had been brought low enough to frame and support his genitals, making them stand proudly forth from his straining body. Kai sucked in a breath, He had never before seen such an erotic sight, never dreamed that Aoi..  _his Aoi_  would agree to this. There had to be something going on. He walked closer to the bed.   
  
Aoi started at the sound of Kai’s bedroom door opening. The last thing he remembered he’d been drinking with Kyo-san and then… nothing. He looked at the doorway with wide eyes, At the sight of Kai… looking so delicious in his white silk blouse and black leather pants, he even still had on Ruki’s shiny black gloves that had made Aoi shiver whenever they were filming the Invisible Wall PV, wishing they were on Kai.  
  
Aoi licked his lips, shivering in anticipation and tried to sit up a bit straighter. “hehe.. I can explain this…” he laughed nervously… “Well, actually I can’t, but I suspect Kyo-san and Ruki-san had their hands in this..hehe.. joke” Aoi knew he was babbling but couldn’t stop himself. He squirmed under Kai’s gaze as he drew closer. “Because… you know…. They like to play practical jokes… and … boy this sure is one…”  
  
Kai slowly removed one of his gloves then leaned in and pressed a finger to Aoi’s lips… “Shhhh…..Aoi-kun…It’s only Reita and myself. And we won’t tell a soul.” He let his finger trail down Aoi’s jaw to follow the line of bindings running crisscrossed his chest, framing those pert nipples.  
  
Aoi’s breath quickened at the sound of Kai’s deep voice, and shivered at the touch of his finger, searing hot against his cold flesh. “K..Kai.. what… and Reita?” Aoi sputtered, confusion settling in as the drugs began to wear off. His adrenaline kicked in, as he realized that he was bound in such a way that Kai could do  _anything he wanted_  and Aoi would be helpless to stop him. He shivered to be at Kai’s mercy… exactly the place he longed to be.  
  
Aoi had been here before, as a friend… but never as a lover. Kai’s eyes wandered hungrily over Aoi’s body… a body he’d only caught glimpses of in their years together. And now it was laid out, precisely for his pleasure. “As you can see, we’re in  _my bedroom_ , and what shall I do with you?”  
  
Aoi caught the hint of anger in Kai’s voice. He’d been tricked by Kyo to be certain, but to what end? Aoi tried to laugh nervously, but it was a weak attempt. Aoi tried to answer but stifled a moan, his mind was having trouble staying focused as that hot finger traced the ribbons over his flesh, and moved lower and lower as Kai obviously waited for a reply. “I..I was kind of hoping… ss…someone would untie me” he whispered.  
  
The finger paused just below his navel, and the palm turned up, so that nails scraped his lower abdomen mere millimeters away from touching his most sensitive spot, which had been growing bigger and harder with every second Kai touched him. He gasped at the sensation and shuddered, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment before glancing at Kai with a gaze full of need and lust that screamed  _Take me!!_    
  
Kai’s heart raced as he remembered all the heartache of last year’s birthday dinner, of which Aoi wolfed down 4 whole bites before running off to meet some groupie chick. As he remembered that Aoi had told him not even to  _bother_  this year, after he’d spent months preparing. Oh Aoi was going to eat his fucking birthday dinner alright… because Kai was going to feed it to him… after he’d fed him something else. Oh yes, Aoi was  _his_  and tonight by God he was going to show Aoi just what he’s been blind to all these years. The gentle sex could come later… right now was the time to claim what was rightfully his. What had always been his… with the first set of chocolates.  
Kai moved his face closer to Aoi’s, his lips barely ghosting over skin to the ear that was closest to him. Taking a fist full of hair he pulled Aoi’s head back tightly “Oh, No one will be rescuing you… You’re  ** _mine_**  , my birthday present … and I’m not ready to unwrap my gift just yet.” Kai whispered in a low growl that made Aoi’s whole body shiver.   
  
Reita sipped his beer while Kai went off to take his bath. After a moment though he thought he heard voices instead of running bathwater. Curious he wandered down the hall, hoping that there wasn’t an intruder in the house. What he saw through the bedroom door made his dick twitch. Aoi was suspended, bound, and gloriously fucking  _nude_  . Oh this topped any fantasy he’d jerked off to of Aoi by far. And the sight of Kai, gripping Aoi’s hair like that, just sent shivers up his spine. Who would have thought Kai could get his Seme on? Reita had to admit, he looked damn sexy from where he stood. He coughed, “Have I interrupted a little birthday tryst? Mind if I … join… or just watch?”  
  
Aoi flinched when he saw Reita standing in the doorway. If it had just been Kai, he could have handled it – but it shamed him that Reita saw him like this. He wanted to be dominated by Kai, but not in front of his bandmates. A part of him struggled against the bindings, wanting his freedom – wanting to touch Kai. Wanting to run from Reita seeing him so helpless. But another part… the darker part that wanted Kai so badly… wanted this. Wanted to be restrained and held back, so that his pleasure was at Kai’s command. Something about being in Kai’s hands just made him want to melt. But his mind strayed back to what Kai had said, his breath becoming ragged as his desire ramped up with Kai’s aggression. “Do….do you promise?” He panted in a whisper. His lips straining to bridge the gap between them, but that Kai would not allow just yet.  
  
“Promise what!?” Kai growled, his eyes on Reita as his teeth grazed the shell of Aoi’s ear making him shudder once again in the bindings.  
“To take me… make me yours…” Aoi whispered his eyes closed as his whole body shivered with need. Now that he’d made his confession, that wanted to be  _under_   _Kai_ , the bindings took on a whole new meaning. Bound like this… he wanted to be bound to Kai, to be held tightly and never released.  
  
Now this was something Kai had never expected… that somehow like this – with his anger and frustration running high…. That  _this_  is what would win Aoi over. Being bound and in Kai’s mercy…it made him purr just at the thought of all he could do,  _would do_  , before the night was done. He dodged away from Aoi’s lips – as tempting as they were -- and tilted Aoi’s head back before biting his adam’s apple and sucking forcefully at the skin, raising a small red-mark and eliciting a moan from Aoi. “Before this night is through little one…” He whispered as he grazed his teeth back up Aoi’s throat to those plump lips, that were begging to be kissed. “you will scream my name…how’s that for a promise?” He said before he crushed Aoi’s lips with his own. One hand pulling open Aoi’s jaw so he could force his way inside.   
  
Oh god, how Aoi moaned against him, strained to deepen the kiss, and just let him plunder the sweet depths of that mouth. Kai wimpered himself when Aoi latched onto his tongue and began sucking it, making the same motions and moans as if it were some other part of Kai in his mouth and not just his tongue. He broke the kiss with a laugh…”Needy little bitch aren’t you? Reita … you can join us if you like, but tonight Aoi’s mine so you’ll have to satisfy yourself with my leftovers.”  
  
Reita already had a hand down his pants, grateful that Kai’s gaze wasn’t toward him. Hot damn, but it turned him on terribly to watch the two of them together. And Reita wanted to see that. He wanted to watch as Kai fucked Aoi senseless while he himself sucked Aoi off. He’d wanted to taste Aoi for the longest time, but never had the courage to ask his friend to let him do it. There just never seemed an appropriate time or way to say it  _“hey Aoi… can you do me a favor? Can you fuck my mouth? Let me drink your cum? What do you say.. just between us pals?”_  Reita answered “Your leftovers always taste great Kai, I’m sure I won’t be disappointed.”  
  
Kai grinned evilly at Aoi, stripping out of his clothes. He climbed up on the bed and walked around Aoi, his eyes trailing over that body he’d desired for long. He stood in front of Aoi, stroking himself to hardness as he rubbed the tip of his member against Aoi’s lips. “Open up, Aoi-kun… let me feed you something …  _substantial_  .. “ he crooned.  
  
Aoi was stunned, simply stunned to be in this place at this time. And now at last, Kai was naked in front of him… demanding to be sucked off. Aoi didn’t even think to make a reply, he simply worshiped this piece of flesh he’d dreamt about so often. He licked at the tip, probing the slit with tongue before suckling on the head. He moaned deep In his throat at the taste of Kai’s pre-cum… a flavor that was so uniquely Kai that it was one he would never forget. He strained his head forward, hollowing out his cheeks and sucked hard, trying to get as much of Kai’s length down his throat as he could. But Kai was too far away, and he wanted more... but he bobbed his head and rolled his tongue. Trying to goad Kai into fucking his mouth deeper.   
  
Kai groaned at the feel of Aoi’s hot mouth upon his member. Those little moans and whimpers a testament to the fact that Aoi wanted this, wanted him… almost as much Kai wanted it. Kai barely registered Reita climbing up on the bed as well, also nude as he crouched down behind Aoi. “Yes.. that’s it…” He crooned to both Aoi and Reita, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure and desire.   
  
Aoi let out a gasping moan around Kai’s length, as hot hands spread his cheeks and a hot wet tongue found his tight entrance. Pleasure shot through him and he struggled between trying to ride that wet muscle below and deep throating the throbbing muscle in his mouth. He moaned and whimpered around Kai’s member, fully aware that he probably sounded like a whore, but at this point he really didn’t fucking care because he was in heaven. Assaulted by pleasure and desire.   
  
Kai growled at the feeling of vibrations produced by Aoi’s moans around his member. He approved of the way Aoi squirmed seeking relief, but he wasn’t ready for Aoi to cum yet. “Reita find something to use as a cock-ring… we don’t want Aoi losing it before we’re ready.” He took a half a step forward and held Aoi’s head as he bucked his hips forward, finally giving Aoi what he craved from above. He began slowly to fuck Aoi’s mouth, caressing his cheeks, brushing the hair from his eyes, so that Aoi could see whom he was sucking. “That’s it baby.. take it all.. your mouth …. Is so….hot …” Kai panted. And Aoi took it all, every inch that was offered him, his eyes rolled back in bliss.  
  
Reita ceased his teasing of Aoi’s hole and reached up to take off his nose band. He reached around Aoi’s front and tied it snugly around his cock and balls, forming a tight sling to keep him from cumming until Kai gave his assent. The view from this angle was amazing…Kai fucking Aoi’s mouth almost to the hilt. Reita turned and rummaged through Kai’s nightstand hoping to find something useful. He chuckled at what he found… several “fun” items… and the bottle of lube he’d been hoping for. He slicked three of his fingers up with the slick substance before returning to Aoi’s ass. He spread Aoi’s cheeks and teased his hole a little while longer, before inserting one slender finger into it. Aoi was so hot, and not so tight that his single finger couldn’t move smoothly within him, bringing increased moans. He grinned, knowing it would serve him well to prepare Aoi for Kai. He gently inserted a second finger, scissoring them to stretch that hot tight hole. He glanced upwards, His fingers fucking Aoi in time with Kai’s thrusts into Aoi’s mouth. Kai looked pretty big to him, so he inserted a third finger and pushed them in deep to stretch Aoi as much as he could for Kai, still keeping slow pace with Kai’s actions, knowing it would deepen Aoi’s pleasure to be doubly fucked.  
  
As much as he wanted to cum in Aoi’s mouth and watch him drink it down, he wanted to cum inside a different hole even more. Pulling out of Aoi’s mouth with a pop, he growled at Reita. “Condom! Now!” Reita pulled his fingers from Aoi’s ass, and reached into the nightstand drawer pulling out a foil packet which he handed up to Kai, before scooting around in front of Aoi, so Kai could take his place. Kai leaned down and licked Aoi’s lips. “You’re going to drink me down before this night is over pet…don’t worry”  
  
Aoi’s body was aflame in desire. Reita’s fingers felt so good, and Kai’s cock in his mouth was even better. He whimpered at the loss of both, and at the feeling that was beginning to become uncomfortable as his cock grew harder, and the noseband tighter around his genitals. “Please…Please…” he whimpered, unable to articulate beyond that need.   
  
Kai straddled Aoi from behind, his hands brushing down that torso. He pinched Aoi’s nipples hard, making the other gasp in pain and pleasure. “Please what?” He growled, holding the foiled packet up to Aoi’s mouth to be torn open. Aoi complied, leaning forward to grasp the package in the teeth, letting Kai pull it open. There was something erotic about being made to open the condom that was going to be used to fuck you…kind of like having to pick out your own switch to be spanked with. “F…fuck me Kai, please… just fuck me…” Aoi whimpered, Kai’s hands driving him wild. He really couldn’t take it anymore… he needed Kai to be buried to the hilt inside of him, this moment he’s been dreaming of for so long.   
  
“Oh I will baby… I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be bowlegged for a week.” He growled as one hand steadied Aoi’s hips, as the other poured extra lube over the condom and he positioned himself for entry. He growled and bit down on Aoi’s neck, holding him in place, a mark of possession as pushed himself inside. Aoi was tight, but stretched enough for Kai to bury himself to the hilt without causing Aoi too much pain. Though Aoi cursed and cried that it hurt so good to be filled so completely. “Oh, fuck… Kai….I needed you….inside me.. for ..so long… gawd…” He panted, as his body tried to adjust to the thick intrusion. Kai only pulled Aoi closer to him and bucked his hips, slipping out and slamming back in again to hilt. Again Aoi cried out.. as much from pleasure as from pain. “Aaahh!!....more…. take me…ahhhnnnggh” He groaned, quickly losing the ability to articulate as Kai began to slam into him – just the way he always dreamed – hard and deep – finding his special spot with only the third thrust. He leaned his back on Kai’s shoulder and gave his body over to the man who held his heart as tightly as his body was bound. Moaning and whimpering as Kai bit and licked at his neck and shoulder, his hands roaming his chest as his hips thrust forward pounding into him.   
  
Reita was almost ready to cum himself just from watching the two of them. He settled himself down in front of Aoi to take his pleasure of that straining member he’s dreamed of sucking for so long. His hands caressed both Aoi’s thighs and Kai’s ass whenever he thrust forward. Reita followed Aoi’s lead, licking and suckling on the sensitive head for a minute before taking him fully in his mouth. He too moaned at Aoi’s taste, the feel of that hot silk steel in his throat something he’s been wanting for a long time as well. Reita used Kai’s momentum to allow Aoi’s shaft to fuck his mouth, he moaned around the length, bobbing his head forward to take in as much of Aoi as he could. He suppressed his gag reflex and swolled around the head of Aoi’s shaft as it hit the back of the throat. Knowing the tightening of this throat would feel good to the other. Not many could deep throat and swallow without gagging, and it took practice, but it was a skill he was glad he had.   
  
Aoi’s whole body shivered as he was assaulted by dual pleasures, Kai’s hot thick shaft in his ass, pounding his prostate and Reita’s hot mouth on his dick. He’d never in his life experienced such intense pleasure. His body tried to cumm convulsively, as he screamed “Kai-Kami!!” his brain confusing his cry of Kai and God and combining them instead. Which made sense really, because at that moment Kai was indeed his sex-god… his master...   
  
Reita heard it when Aoi would have cumm, save for the noseband around his dick. And still Kai didn’t stop his pounding, so Reita reached up and undid the noseband, wanting to drink Aoi’s release down when he came the second time. Aoi shuddered with the intense pleasure and pain of the partial orgasm, his cock so sensitive and painful. Ruki’s hot mouth at once felt like a balm to the abused flesh and a curse because it only added to overwhelming sensations.   
  
He wailed in pleasure as Kai sped up his thrusts, coming close to his own release…. “cum with me baby… scream for me again…” he growled his hand reaching to pull Aoi’s face back to he capture those lips in a crushing kiss and swallow that scream down. With a few more thrusts he was cumming, Moaning “Aoi!” as came, even as he swallowed Aoi’s scream of pleasure and his own .. new diminutive… ** _”Kai-kami!”_**. He held Aoi close to him and pumped his seed inside, wishing there was no condom between them. Aoi shuddered to finally be able to release his orgasm fully; kissing Kai hungrily, desperately, as Reita drank down every drop of fluid his straining cock pumped out.   
  
Reita licked every last drop of cum off of Aoi’ s member, his fluid tasting better than he could have imagined. Salty, but sweet with a hint of spice. It made him wonder what Aoi had eaten that day to make him taste so good. Looking up at both of them, he wiped his mouth. “Gawd you taste divine Aoi-kun… I’ve wanted to do that ever since we became roomies, but there never seemed to be a good way to ask you to let me go down on you.” Reita grinned though trying not to sound disappointed. “At least Kai let me have my one taste. You two look so fucking hot together.” He wanted Kai and Aoi to be happy together true. But that simple taste made him wish Kai would share more often. But he didn’t think that would happen. Kai was a monogamous kind of man, and so was Aoi when he was dating someone. And he knew they loved each other. He wouldn’t come between that, just to satisfy his own unrequited lust.  
  
Kai at last pulled out of Aoi and gently removed the condom, tying the cum inside before he tossed it to the side. “Reita…” Kai spoke hoarsely, as he came back around Aoi, to crouch beside the blond guitarist. “mm… you can’t fuck him.. but you can ride him if you want. I’m sure with that talented mouth of yours you can get him hard again in no time…” Kai smirked as he saw the grateful look in Reita’s eyes. With a glint of desperate desire, Reita bent his mouth toward Aoi’s member once again… this time he was on a different mission … to get fucked by Aoi… ha! He didn’t know if Aoi even wanted to fuck him, not that he cared at this point, he’d ride him hard and fast like a cowboy.  
  
Aoi was still somewhat dazed by the orgasm, his mind still swimming over the fact that he’d finally been gloriously fucked inarticulate by Kai. He was so dazed in fact that he failed to catch the exchange between Kai and Reita. All he knew was that Reita’s hot mouth was once again on his dick and he murmured lazily his pleasure. Kai caressed his cheek and he opened eyes to see Kai looking at him, his own eyes glazed with love and desire. “Open up baby… make me hard again….” He whispered hoarsely as he kissed Aoi softly before standing back up and brushing his cock against his lips. Aoi complied with contented pleasure. The condom having been scented like blueberries – a scent that would forever after remind him of Kai.   
  
He sucked Kai gently, licking along the shaft and suckling on the head as before. Humming and moaning his content to be back in his previous position. Pleasured from above and below. He wondered what new pleasures Kai had in store for him. It was not long before both Aoi and Kai were hard again.   
  
A sheen of sweat covering his body, Kai reached for the nightstand drawer, withdrawing some of it’s hidden contents. He handed a condom to Reita, and stroked Aoi’s ass. “He’s going to ride you baby, and you’re going to fuck him beautifully aren’t you? Roll those hips of yours Aoi-kun, I want to hear Reita scream.” Aoi shuddered at Kai’s touch, at his hot breath upon his neck. He was beyond words at this point, only able to nod his head in assent. He never thought he’d get the chance to realize his Yaoi cookie dream, but here it was. Reita slicked up his hands and quickly began prepping himself, eager to feel Aoi deep within him. When he felt he could wait no longer, he reached out and unrolled the condom onto Aoi. Then he straddled Aoi and tried to position himself over the shaft. He wimpered into Aoi’s neck as Aoi’s thick shaft sunk deep. He reached his hands up, wrapping them around Aoi’s wrists for leverage as he pulled himself up and sank back down hard on Aoi’s shaft. “mmnnn … fuck…” he whimpered as he started to ride his best friend.   
  
Kai slicked up his fingers and the special “surprise” he had in store for Aoi, before teasing his entrance with his thumb. “Does Reita feel good Aoi? Is his ass tight around your cock? Do you want more?” he said, his lips so close to Reita’s upon Aoi’s shoulder that he could kiss him if he but rose his head. Aoi moaned at the feel of Reita’s small lithe body riding him. Again he could barely articulate, “Rey… rey-rey…so hot… so tight…” he panted as Reita took his pleasure from Aoi’s body. At those words Kai knew the time was right, and he pushed the long thin vibrator into Aoi’s so recently abused hole. He pushed it in deeply, ensuring it would not become dislodged before he turned it on to it’s highest vibration.  
  
Aoi gasped at the new sensation, as Kai pressed something cold and hard into his ass, pushing it deep before turning it on and Aoi’s hips bucked hard when that happened, making Reita moan. Frustrated, trembling as those vibrations tickled his prostate, and seeking more friction his hips bucked hard and sped up, caught between trying to pleasure himself on the toy and fucking Reita. Kai smirked, his little toy had just the effect he’d wanted, as evidenced by the load moans coming from both men before him. But he had a surprise in store for little Reita as well.  
  
Reita rode Aoi harder and harder, desperate for more friction… to be filled to the brim. He gasped and moaned every time his downward thrust caused Aoi to brush his prostate and he buried his face in Aoi’s neck and all but cried it felt so good. Then hot hands were on his hips, steadying him and he paused – surprised to find Kai behind him. “I want to hear your screams too Reita-kun” a hot growl sounded in his ear as that hot wet tongue reached out to trace the shell of his ear. Before he could quite register what was happening, Kai was using his fingers to push himself inside Reita along side Aoi’s already thick length. Reita clenched his eyes shut and gripped the ropes tight.  _God he’d never been stretched so tight_  . His breath came in short pants as his body trembled to be so gloriously violated. His inner muscles clenched down at first trying to reject the intrusion, but hot hands stroked his hips and hot lips nibbled on his neck distracting him from pain until he was able to relax and allow Kai to press in to the hilt. “K-Kai!” Reita gasped his body trembling now with need. Kai only chuckled darkly in his ear before beginning his own slow rhythm.  
  
Aoi moaned at the added sensation of Kai’s cock against his own in that tight hot hole. Oh, Reita had felt wonderful… not as wonderful as Kai would feel… but wonderful nonetheless. But with Kai added to the picture something changed. He looked Kai in the eyes as he began to move within Reita – and a silent communication passed between them. That they would fuck their little Reita senseless – together. Aoi began to roll his hips forward, creating friction between their dicks within Reita, trying to time his thrusts in opposite rhythm to Kai’s. Reita clung to the ropes and squirmed his body, moaning and whining. At last Aoi and Kai found a deep rhythm, whereby each one found Reita’s prostate with each upward thrust – so that when one was pounding that sensitive spot the other was creating delicious friction on the way out. And vice versa. It was too much sensation for little Reita and soon arched up screaming  ** _“Kaoi!!_**!”… his own brain as muddled as Aoi’s as it combined both the names of the people pounding him senseless. The feel of Reita clenching around them was enough sensation combined with the feel of Kai’s member stroking his own to cause Aoi to cry out as well – calling out Kai’s name hoarsely as he loosed his cum inside the other. Aoi hot seed pumping within Reita and the sound of his name upon Aoi’s lips yet again in turn caused Kai to let loose his own release, with a cry of “Yes!”. He felt their combined pulses but he didn’t pull out just yet. He just held both men in his arms, pulling Aoi forward to kiss him over Reita’s shoulder.   
  
Reita meanwhile was a pile of limp goo, being held up by both men around him. His arms trembled but he figured if he let go he might fall and that could potentially hurt both men who were still inside him. Not as thick or as hard now, but oh so gloriously filling him. He’d never before felt so complete. At last Kai pulled gently out of him, lifting his hips to remove him from Aoi as well. At last he let go of the ropes above Aoi and let himself fall limp into Kai’s arms. Kai lowered Reita gently to the large bed. He pulled back the covers and helped Reita climb spent beneath themn. As Reita’s eyes fluttered shut, Kai placed a soft kiss upon his lips… “happy belated birthday, Reita-kun” he whispered as a contented smile raised on Reita’s face and he drifted off into a blissful spent coma.  
  
Kai stood back up and kissed Aoi deeply for a minute before moving to find the knot that would release him from the ceiling. Untying the knot he took Aoi down from ceiling, letting him gently lower his stiff arms and straighten his legs. Aoi was weak as he stood before Kai, still enwrapped in ribbons. He lifted his bound arms over Kai’s head.. kissing him softly , desperately. “You’ve bound me tightly to your heart Kai…. Don’t ever let me go. “ He whispered hoarsely as he clung to the man he loved and desired with all his being. Kai lowered them gently to the bed, pulling Aoi into his lap as his hands roamed that body he’d dreamt of so often. He gently stroked Aoi as he kissed him, murmuring softly against the other’s lips. “I’m bound to you as well, for I’ve wanted you to be mine since the day we met. And now that I have you , I promise I won’t ever let you go.”   
  
It didn’t take long before Aoi was hard again, moaning softly and bucking against Kai’s hand. Kai laid them gently backward, pulling Aoi down on top of him. Aoi’s hands still locked behind his head. He cupped Aoi’s round ass and settled him in between his legs. Kissing him softly as he brushed the hair from Aoi’s eyes before asking “Fuck me baby… I want to feel you cumm inside me too. Roll those hips like you do on stage. Make me scream …” he said softly as he pulled Aoi’s head back so he could suck on his neck some more. Aoi looked down at Kai tenderly, he’d gotten his wish. Now he would give Kai his. He stretched his neck back to give Kai better access, moaning once again. Kai felt so good … above him, below him, all around him. His whole world became this man and he could deny him nothing. “But baby… you’ve not been prepped…. And …. I can’t reach the … lube…” he panted.   
  
Kai giggled and fumbled around them until his hand fell on the tube of lube. “Lift up and I’ll give you all the prep I need”. Kai poured a generous amount of lube on his hands, warming the lotion before applying it to Aoi’s hard red shaft. To be certain Aoi would fill him completely, stretch him beyond comfort – since he had indeed not bothered to prep himself. But that was part of this blissful experience wasn’t it? The wonderful burn of someone new, followed by the intense pleasure. “Come to me baby… I need you inside me.” Kai wrapped his legs around Aoi, pulling his knees up toward Aoi’s shoulders, angling his ass toward Aoi’s shaft. He hummed his pleasure when Aoi’s head brushed his entrance. Kai reached a hand between them to help guide Aoi inside him.   
  
Aoi pressed forward not wanting to hurt Kai. He was so tight, even tighter than Reita. So he moved slowly inching forward, watching Kai’s face for any sign that he was harming the other. Kai gasped and arched his back, throwing his head back into the pillow when Aoi pushed inside.  _Oh, god yes! Thank you lord, thank you!_  he cried inside his mind, while his voice cried out a hum of approval. “More baby, give me every inch of you” he said as he pulled Aoi down into a crushing kiss. With that Aoi pushed forward and buried himself to the hilt. Licking at the inside of Kai’s beautiful mouth, he groaned to be so surrounded by Kai. His ass still tingled with anticipation, the pleasure he’d received at the other man’s command still thrumming through him. He began to roll his hips and body, the way he did on stage, like a belly dancer. He thrust slowly, deeply within Kai, his strokes massaging his insides in an erotic caress. Kai gasped out “Ah!! Oh…. God... yes... Aoi!” as he brought his knees up and stroked Aoi’s back and ass-crack, every sensitive part of him that could be reached. He moaned and trembled at the slow pace, but it felt so wonderful, each stroke seeming just to brush against his prostate. He felt he could stay here for hours, just on the precipice of orgasm, with Aoi above him, inside him, all around him.   
  
But Aoi was entranced by the look of bliss on Kai’s face, and the incredible feel of him. And he found he wanted to make Kai scream for him. Wanted him to make those sounds he was making, but make them LOUDER. He smirked down at Kai and rolled his hips forward,  **hard**  . He was rewarded with a squeeked “Yes!” as Kai involuntarily grabbed a handful of his ass. Aoi nodded his head, yes that was what he wanted from Kai. To make him lose control and claw and cling to him, trying to find purchase in the onslaught of pleasure. He picked up the pace, snapping his hips hard just at the end of each stroke. Kai could not stop  the mewling whines that poured from his lips. His nails trailed over Aoi’s body; scratching, gripping, clinging, touching. He scraped down Aoi’s chest, his nails making red streaks right across his nipples, causing Aoi to arch in and hiss in pleasure. His fingers dug into Aoi’s hips, urging him deeper. One hand slipped between them to stroke Aoi and pounded in and out of Kai’s hole, Kai’s voice now a high keening wail.   
  
He was so close to cumming, but his body wanted something more… more of Aoi… more of everything. Aoi sensed Kai’s desperation and groaned at the feeling of those fingers brushing his length every time he pulled out of Kai. An idea flashed in his mind and he raised up, unhooking his arms from behind Kai’s head. Sitting up, he adjusted his position under Kai. Wiggling his thighs under the others buttocks, changing the angle of penetration and giving him a better angle to deepen his thrusts. Oh how sensuous Kai looked with his back arched and his dick heavy and flushed standing proudly out from his groin.   
  
  
Pushing three fingers into Kai’s mouth he panted “Suck…” and Kai complied, rolling his tongue over his fingers and slathering them with saliva. He moaned at the feel of it, but didn’t delay. He was too close. He brought his bound wrists down to Kai’s entrance, brushing Kai’s hand away. With gentle strokes he eased his fingers inside Kai around his dick. He stroked Kai in contrast to this thrusts, trying to give him a taste of that double pleasure he’d given Reita. Kai could hardly believe it when Aoi pushed those fingers deep inside him, stretching him, stroking him. Giving him that extra something his body had craved, but he couldn’t articulate. Kai arched up and screamed Aoi’s name as he came hard... the force of his release causing his cum to splatter onto his own face. The feel of Kai clenching down around him, his hot shining seed glistening on his chest and face was enough to bring Aoi over the edge and once more he cried out Kai’s name, his voice almost gone from all the screaming he’d done that Night.  
  
Aoi leaned over and began to lap up the cum from Kai’s chest, not missing a single drop of that fluid as he made his way up Kai’s body. He gently kissed and licked the cum off his face before kissing him gently. “I love you Kai, and I’m so sorry I made you sad. I just… I wanted you so badly to just … take me. But I couldn’t ask for it because then it would be like me still controlling things. And I … I wanted it to be your choice… your will, not mine.” Aoi whispered trying to explain his feelings and everything that went wrong.   
  
Kai playfully bit Aoi’s bottom lip. “You silly bastard, if I had known all this time you wanted me to take charge, I’d have tackled you to the floor years ago. I just always thought that you only liked to top, so I thought that’s what you wanted. But you’re so dense. I’ve been in love with you since the day we met. I’ll tie you up and dominate you every night if you want, as long as we get to end like this… with you inside me. I want you both ways baby, every way I can have you. For the rest of my life.”  
  
Aoi smiled down at him and kissed him gently. “For the rest of forever baby, happy birthday my Love”. Kai stroked Aoi’s cheek. “Forever and beyond, yes? Happy birthday too, my little flower” Aoi snuggled in next to Kai, his head upon his chest. “Um… Kai…can I get untied now? I think my fingers are turning blue…” Kai laughed and rolled over, looking for the ends of the rope, so he could begin to unbind his new lover, his new love.  
  
Meanwhile Reita oblivious to it all, snored softly murmuring in his sleep, still lost in a comatose bliss from the best sex of his life.  
  
Aoi and Kai had just settled under the covers to snuggle up with each other, when Kai heard the sound of his phone buzzing with a text message. “I hope you   **thoroughly**  enjoyed your birthday… meeting cancelled… I’m gonna be… ‘tied up’ for a while anyways, so I’ll see you on Monday. Maybe Aoi-kun will be a good boy and eat his dinner… what do you think?” Kai laughed “Baka…” He muttered, as he showed the text to Aoi. He replied back to Ruki …”The best birthday ever… I got everything I wanted and more…Oh and Aoi  **will**  eat his dinner… because I haven’t let him off the leash yet. LOL… you know you’re in trouble come Monday right?”  
  
Ruki showed the text to Kyo… who snorted “yeah, him and what army? We should be thanked” Ruki kissed Kyo softly… “Oh, we will be… I have a feeling that Aoi isn’t going to really be mad, just embarrassed. So we don’t have to worry too much.”   
  
Kyo looked at Ruki.. “A Bulgatti Veyron? Seriously? That’s what you want for your birthday?” Ruki replied as he was sashaying away… “That or Uruha tied up in a pretty Pink Bow…” Kyo threw a pillow at him… but it was possible…maybe next birthday, Ruki would get his own “birthday presents”  
  
The end.


End file.
